The Proverbs of Their Friendship
by gjhstories
Summary: Ode to Emily's return in Season 11. Story stays close to canon whilst exploring the friendship/relationship of Hotch and Emily.
1. Friend that sticks closer than a brother

One who has unreliable friends soon comes to ruin, but there is a friend who sticks closer than a brother. Proverbs 18:24

"Thank you for coming." She had lovingly breathed into his ear, giving him a side hug. He looked older, wiser, ruggedly handsome, yet tired.

"Of course." was his response spoken in a perfunctory fashion. When he continued about her wanting to go to the crime scene, it left her little time to analyse his demeanour further.

She was hoping they would have eked out some time before the team came in but Hotch had walked in last, making him last on her list of hugs. He had smiled so lovingly while she exchanged greetings with the others yet he had shielded his smile when she got closer.

The depressing nature of this case had led her to ask for his assistance. She was torn between the need to bring an end to her nightmares and the need to keep him at a distance.

In the midst of those doubts was Mark...the 'mark' or point which seemed to have caused him to lose interest in her and by the way her heart was beating, it seemed she had mistakenly thought that she had lost interest in him.

The more than six hours spent together after JJ had been kidnapped was wonderful, yet, one night was not enough to hold them over the months apart and they had chosen to see other people who were closer in proximity but definitely not more important in value. Mark was a replacement and looking at Hotch now Emily understood why people preferred the real thing.

When she had called him regarding the case, he had given her every reason why the team was not needed and it was her admittance 'Hotch, I need your help' which led him to surrender to his own need to see her. She could not hide the look of shock and relief when he had acquiesced to her pleas.

She was uncertain around the Aaron she had come to know and the Unit Chief that he had to be but she was so grateful for him taking this case that she pushed those thoughts aside and pressed on with the issue at hand.

On the drive to the crime scene with JJ and Rossi, she thought about his apparent dismissal of her. They used to go to crime scenes together, in matching attire, a point that she wished she had realized sooner. She had once read that unplanned synchronization spoke well for relationship heaven.

Yet, he had stayed at the precinct with Reid and Tara denying them quiet time together once more. When Rossi and JJ teased her about Mark, she slowly understood why. Penelope had a way with embellishment and Emily was certain Mark had been described as a chocolate God, with sprinkles on top, in front of Hotch. He probably would not admit it but his reservation to take this case was tied to his feeling that she had moved on.

When they were all at the precinct, if she walked into the room or brought them coffee, he was focused on his phone or scouring files, searching for the unsub and she felt alone as if she had lost him, forever this time.

When she took a bathroom break to clear her mind of these dissuading thoughts, she was surprised to find him waiting outside. A bold move on his part as she was sure he had received some peculiar stares and glares from exiting female police officers.

'How are you holding up?' He asked, seeing through her facade, piercing her true thoughts.

'Not so good.' She admitted with a deep sigh.

'Nightmares still?' He asked as they fell into a slow pace back to the conference room.

'A few.'

Her quick response told him that she had fabricated her answer and he felt the need to let her know that he was still there for her.

Holding unto her elbow, he stopped her in mid stride.

'Em, I'm still here for you. You have to know that.'

'I know.' She said forlornly. 'A friend who sticks closer than a brother, right?'

His gaze searched her eyes for a sign that she understood what he was saying and for that brief moment, she allowed her eyes to confide her need for him but he looked away too soon and sensing defeat, he had straightened his tie and nodded in agreement.

'Yes, a friend.' He said and his continuous nodding told her, he was trying to convince himself as well.

They were in the middle of desks and bustling officers, prisoners and suspects, phones ringing and cellulars buzzing, making it extremely difficult to have this type of conversation.

The few officers that did look at them seemed to not notice the tension in their stance. From all appearances they looked like your regular, run of the mill FBI agents, always intense and brooding.

'I really want to say thanks for taking the case. Can we go outside for a short walk?'

'Sure, maybe we can find a donut shop' He joked, lightening the mood.

As they turned to the exit, JJ popped her head out of the conference room calling their names. Realising she got their attention, she moved just as quickly back into the room.

When they both said 'duty calls' at the same time, genuine, unguarded smiles played on their lips.

They walked back into the room at ease, knowing the importance of the case took precedence over whatever was re-burgeoning between them.


	2. Sweetness of a friend

'Oil and perfume make the heart glad, and the sweetness of a friend comes from his earnest counsel.' Proverbs 27:9

They had gotten a lead. Penelope and her magic computer was sending them to Chicago to find the serial killer.

Emily looked at Hotch on the plane, deeply concerned at his appearance. There was a permanent scowl on his face and his shoulders were rigid and tense.

She had worked out a few kinks out of those same shoulders on one of his visits to London. It had been an off-the-cuff, pop-in to her apartment visit. He was flying back from a classified operation and had ensured to request time off following the debriefing.

When he had called informing her of his choice, she had thanked God for the lightness of the work day and left the remainder of her files on her desk. The strain in his voice made her suspect that his decision to take the time off was an unwillingness to return to Jack with so much on his mind. She decided to stop at the grocery to pick up those pre-packaged dishes kept warm over a heater and on a whim picked up massage oil and a new perfume at the toiletries section.

She had bathed, applied the new perfume and was setting a new sheet on the bed when he had knocked on the door. Her initial sight of him through the peephole made her swoon and upon opening the door, they simply stared at each other, with hopeful smiles.

They talked through the night, with Hotch being most impressed with her massage skills. He tried to stifle his laughter when she referenced do it yourself articles and videos as her teaching aids.

Quid-pro-quo operated in their relationship and it wasn't long before Emily was given a massage as well. He complimented her perfume selection and she chose not to stifle her happiness that he liked it.

His words of wisdom when she told him of her nightmares was the earnest counsel she needed as no shrink would know her like he did. Yet, she didn't have him around that often and having only snippets of time to bask in each other's presence made it difficult to cope with her trials. A short time after that visit the agreement regarding other people for extra comfort was made.

With these thoughts on her mind, she had fallen asleep and it was only JJ shaking her awake, which brought her back to reality.

The entire team was looking at her and as she explained what her dreams were about, his words were the only ones that broke through.

'Emily, she volunteered for this, you have to remember that.' Hotch had said.

She remembered that statement from their night of oil and perfume but the dream felt so real that she couldn't receive his words at that moment.

After JJ, had talked to her in the galley, he had approached her as well. She could tell he wanted to hold her, somehow touch her but she chose to stand with her arms crossed, needing to not become addicted to his ability to weave a cocoon of comfort around her.

They exchanged longing glances while talking about the case over a cup of coffee but that was the extent of their revelation of emotions. They had to focus on the case rather than their lost cause of a relationship and as she passed by him to return to her seat, she determined in her heart, once again, that he would have to be a friend and nothing more.


	3. A Friend loves at all times

'A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for a time of adversity.' Proverbs 17:17

It was Rossi who was by her side when she shot the serial killer. It wasn't Hotch as it used to be. It wasn't Derek, her close partner. It was Poppa Bear helping her to face yet another of her demons. She appreciated that. Each of her former teammates had played such pivotal roles in her life over the years. It didn't matter who was by her side, as long as one of them was there.

When they returned to the BAU, it was a natural progression that they would go out. Hotch, Tara and Reid joined them at the elevators and Emily could not hide her embarrassment when Penelope asked for details on Mark. Over dinner, sitting next to Hotch, drinking one too many margaritas made her head giddy and holding her tongue got harder as the night wore on.

At the end of the evening, offers were once more made for her to stay at their places, except from Hotch and she felt like a rejected school girl, not chosen for the team.

When Rossi took her to her hotel, they exchanged pleasantries and she exited the vehicle with his warm, Italian hug to tide her through the night. As she walked through the lobby, she thought of the events of the day and felt the tension of her shoulders begin to relax as she replayed killing the copycat killer.

She went up to her room and plopped on the bed, relieved, fatigued, drained.

Her cellular rang and she instinctively knew it was Hotch but she chose not to answer.

'Why beat a dead horse?' She commented before holding the button to turn it off. To be extra cautious, she placed a do-not-disturb sign on the door and selected do-not-disturb on the hotel phone.

She was willing to wrestle with the vagaries of her dreams on her own tonight but a knock on her door, jumped her out of her thoughts.

'Do not disturb means do not disturb.' She shouted at the door.

'Sorry mam' said a voice through the door. 'He said it was official FBI business'

She slowly got up, knowing exactly who 'he' was.

Hotch stood next to the orderly, briefcase in hand, flashing his ID at his waist, looking surprisingly self-assured.

The orderly had stepped away slowly seeing the look of recognition on Emily's face.

She leaned on the door for support, not wanting to let him in and not wanting to make him leave.

'May I come in?' He asked.

'No.' she said all too quickly.

He offered her a slight smile, knowing she wanted to respond differently.

'Honest answer.' He requested

'No cause if you come in, I'll be dragged back into a relationship I can't have.' She stated blandly.

'Or we could continue a friendship we both need.'


End file.
